Never Ending Battle
by DREAMSandLOVE
Summary: "Now, where do you think you're going, Ferret? We don't want you to mess up that pretty aristocratic face of yours over some silly little hippogriff, now do we? And what the bloody fucking hell is up with that strut? Are you one of those Muggle 'models' my father always rants about? 'Cos you certainly look like one." My very first story. Draco/Ron. Slash. You've been warned. Edited


**Hi, thanks for dropping by. As I already said in the summary, this is my first story; it came to me while watching some Ron/Draco videos on YouTube. Anyway, as I was saying, the first silver of inspiration came while watching said videos, but the actual story was written between midnight and past 2:30 A.M. in the middle of July but just now I've plucked up enough courage to publish it.**

**I'm actually rather proud of the length of it and how it turned up, because I literally get Author's Block while writing a text message. But, of course, I'm only human and English is not my first language. Ergo, I'll really appreciate if you could point out to me any spelling, grammatical or punctuation mistake I could have made, this note included; but **_**please **_**do it politely. **

**Warnings: the characters aren't all that much in character, but this**_** is **_**an AU, so...Also, this is slash, which means that if you don't enjoy reading stories with romantic relationships between characters the same gender you must be lost. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: the amazing J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, along with other companies whose names I'm too lazy to write. **

**Update: I just fixed a few mistakes I spotted.**

* * *

It was just before the first Quidditch match of the year, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Slytherin's Seeker and Keeper, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley, respectively, were already out in the pitch waiting for the rest of their team.

"Are you nervous? I mean, it _is _your first game after all." Draco said.

Ron furrowed his brow for a moment considering his answer. Finally, he said:

"I'm more worried about playing against my brothers, 'cos, you know, ever since I got Sorted into Slytherin, my relationship with my family went down the drain. But they're still my brothers, to me at least, we're still family. And, Draco, I...I jus-"but he couldn't finish because his best friend and lover interrupted him.

"You just miss them, right? And what they're doing hurts you all that much because you still love them, even if they don't love you anymore." At Ron's silent nod he let out a sad sigh and then continued with "I'm so sorry, Ronnie. I really am."

"You shouldn't, thought" the redhead said "this isn't your fault."

"Still, you don't deserve this; you don't deserve anything of what those gits are putting you through."

* * *

The game was now on full wind. Draco was desperately looking for the Snitch to finally put Ron out of his misery, and go plot his revenge on the two prats making his boyfriend relive the experience of being chased by a Bludger. _Poor Weasel, _Draco thought to himself as he heard Ron yelp in pain from being hit yet again by a Bludger thrown at him by the Twins; _they're going to pay, that's for sure. Nobody hurts my Ronnie and gets away with it._

In that moment Draco was so lost in thought that he didn't noticed the way Fred Weasley was menacingly getting closer to him; but Ron did, so when Fred was just about to send a Bludger in Draco's direction, he was hit in the head by something red and reasonably thick. Ron had kicked the Quaffle his way to stop him from hurting the grey-eyed boy, but at the at the panic and desperation caused by the thought of his beloved being injured because of him, he did it a little too hard causing it to knock Fred of his broomstick at the same time an oblivious Harry Potter caught the Snitch.

* * *

Now they stood, along with Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and the Twins, in Dumbledore's office, in front of him.

After Fred had been accidentally knocked off by Ron, the Gryffindor team had immediately rushed in his aid, along with Madame Hooch. Then, after a quick stop at the Infirmary, where it was proved that the prankster wasn't as half as bruised as the blue-eyed boy, they went to where they were now, the Headmaster's office.

Fred and George were seated off to the right side of the desk while Ron was seated off to the left side of it with Draco standing behind him griping the chair his loved one was sitting on. McGonagall was sitting besides Dumbledore facing the Twins; Snape on the Headmaster's other side in front of his two favourite students, the ones he loved like his own; and Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his chair looking in Ron's and Draco's direction with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

Finally the man with the long beard broke the silence by asking Ron, "Well Mr. Weasley, will you please explain this old man why did you do such a thing?"

Ron let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and said "You see, Professor, Fred and George were sending Bludgers my way, I really didn't mind it all that much, they usually do things like that to me all the time since I was little," Ron paused for a moment and was able to see Professor McGonagall gazing at the two seventh years with narrow eyes and pursed lips, Professor Snape was openly glaring at them with the same disgusted expression in his face he wore every time he caught them bullying Ron; Dumbledore had on a concerned and surprise look, the twinkle in his eyes had died down a little and had a tinge of sadness. Ron continued "but Fred was going for Draco, and I...I" he then stood up began pacing across the room, until he finally came to a stop at his boyfriend's side, clearly angry and upset because of the thoughts running inside his head "I've lost my parents, a sister and two brothers to a stupid rivalry" he then let out a sardonic laugh and said" you know what? Let's make that five, 'cos the other three pretty much abandoned me; but..."he said as he laced his hand with Draco's and looked lovingly into his warm grey eyes "I just couldn't lose Draco, I just couldn't." Ron finished with watery eyes.

The blonde boy then murmured "oh, Ron" under his breath, next he brought up his free hand to the redhead's cheek and gave him a quick and tender kiss on the lips, before resting his forehead against the other boy's. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling more than ever, with a bit of nostalgia.

Nobody except Professor Snape knew about the relationship, Dumbledore and McGonagall were shocked to say the least, the first pleasantly so, though; as were the Twins. Severus Snape, however, had let a smell sad smile grace his lips. Unfortunately, Fred had snapped out of it rather fast, he smiled wickedly and said in a cruel way "Hey Georgie, it looks like our little brother's dating the little ferret, doesn't it?" "Oh, why yes, Freddie" George was quick to answer, in the same manner his brother had used "it certainly does, they seem madly in love with each other, right, Freddie?"

But Fred didn't got to say his response because Ron walking towards them, with a furious expression and balled fists, he was stopped, though, by Draco pulling him from the collar of his Slytherin Quidditch robes, his beloved then walked to his side and whispered in his ear in a lightly teasing but otherwise soft and understanding voice "Now, where do you think you're going, Weasel? We don't want you to mess up that pretty working- class face of yours over some silly little Gryffs, now do we? And what the bloody fucking hell is up with those breaths you're letting out? Are you a bull? 'Cos you certainly look like one"

Ron chuckled, his love was actually paraphrasing something he'd said to him in third year, in the first Care for Magical Creatures class, after Potter had came back from his ride in Buckbeak, to stop him from doing something completely stupid.

What he had said was "_Now, where do you think you're going, Ferret? We don't want you to mess up that pretty aristocratic face of yours over some silly little hippogriff, now do we? And what the bloody fucking hell is up with that strut? Are you one of those Muggle 'models' my father always rants about? 'Cos you certainly look like one."_

The blue-eyed boy calmed his breath and looked into those grey eyes he loved so much, and he realized something, this experience was going to seem like a walk in the park compared with what he _knew_ was coming, the fact that he was practically disowned and will no doubt be completely when his family found out about his relationship with a Malfoy, no less; most of the muggle-borns and some half-bloods that will surely be opposed to a homosexual relationship; and, of course, Draco's father pressuring him into joining the Death Eaters, which lead to the biggest of all, the war looming outside of Hogwarts' safe walls. But he also knew, that with their friends, Professor Snape, who had become like a father to them, and of course, the boy besides him, he'll manage to win this never ending battle that we call life.

* * *

**Well, I hope you've enjoyed the story, and if you have any questions about it feel free to PM me or leave a review with it, as I said before, I'd really appreciate feedback. Also, if you liked it enough, it'll be nice to see someone added this story to their favourites. **

**Dreams **


End file.
